


情话

by SleepyLuna



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLuna/pseuds/SleepyLuna





	情话

“埃迪，你在想什么？”

毒液的声音冷不丁地冒出来，埃迪一时紧张，差点没拿住手中那杯温热的饮品。黑色的流质登时从手指中窜出，帮他稳住了手中的杯子。“埃迪，烫。”

“没事，有隔热垫。”金棕发色的男人眼中带着些笑意。

“你不会是在想刚才那个女人吧？”

“你说的刚才那个女人，人家有名字有身份的，她是——”

“是你现在的编辑。”共生体在埃迪身体里悄悄挪了个位置，往左胸挪动。“你不会是想追求她吧。”

“嗯哼~”埃迪将尾音夸张地挑高拖长，“猜得没错，你长进了不少。”

这个简单的把戏换来了片刻的宁静，随后，毒液发出些许愠怒的声音：“骗子！”

宿主听闻噗地一声将口中的咖啡全数喷出，全然不顾形象，哈哈大笑起来，就连脚步也开始有些不稳，歪歪扭扭地走不成直线。

“你的心率没有加快，也没有紧张或遗憾的情绪。”

埃迪渐渐收敛起笑声，气息畅通以后还不忘嘲讽一句：“哈哈哈！你也太好骗了。我还以为你为了什么事这么安静，原来是为这个。”

“埃迪，你不该骗我。我们之间——”

“嘘——！”找回了呼吸的记者伸出一根手指对着不存在于面前的生物发出了噤声的讯息，确认对方真正安静下来后，才开口继续，“我看到她左手无名指上戴了枚戒指。”

毒液试探地回应道：“她有家庭。”

“没错。”

这次的回答显得更为小心：“埃迪，你想组建家庭吗？也许我们可以……”

“我已经有了。”他将杯子中剩余的咖啡一饮而尽，又笑着将杯子扔进垃圾箱，继续向家走去。

黑色的流质从掌心流出，化成一只手掌，握紧那只人类的手。“是的，我们已经有了。”

食指上露出的戒指在阳光下反射出光辉。


End file.
